First good time
by moonlightfall
Summary: Smut. Regina with guards. Requested Oneshot:)


**A requested story about Regina/guards :)**

**I can't put up the david/gold/Regina story. Too many people were offended with it. I can write another story with the three if you like :)  
**

Regina sat alone in her chamber and ate a few grapes when she heard laughter and then moaning outside her chamber. She stood up curiously. It had sounded like someone being in pain. Regina walked to a door which led to a small floor and then to the chambers of her guards. When she arrived at the door she hesitated. What if it was nothing and she would go in there? She would make a fool out of herself. Then another seemingly painful moan was heard.

She opened the door and gasped. Regina saw around 5 guards sitting on chairs. Naked. All of them had a hand on their cocks. In front of them stood a prostitute. Everyone had stopped and looked at Regina wide-eyed. The prostitute quickly covered herself and then bowed hastily. Regina couldn't deny that it was incredible hot to see 5 naked men with rather large cocks and balls. "What's going on here?",she asked them and entered the room fully. "We... uh...",one man started but couldn't find words. Regina looked at the prostitute who got the hint and quickly left.

"We didn't wanted to leave you, your majesty. Not when there isn't no husband to protect you.",a second man, Leonardo was his name, answered and walked to her. He was much taller than her and she looked up at him with shaky breath. _"Get a grip, Regina. You aren't nervous around naked men. Mother taught you other."_, she thought and he kissed her hand when he was near enough. She felt herself getting aroused. "That's thoughtful of you.",she answered.

She studied his body. His muscular chest and stomach. His strong arms and soft hands. She let her look glide down his body. Regina looked at his cock and his well trained thighs. "See something you like, your majesty?",he asked her and her eyes snapped back up. "Ehm...I..." She heard the other guards chuckling and suddenly was pulled against Leonardo's body. She felt his cock against her hip and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

Regina tried to push him back but he kept his arms around her and kissed her. She resisted at first but it was a long time since someone had kissed her so softly and caring. When she kissed him back she started to wrap her arms around Leonard's neck and the other guards gasped. He let his hand wander to her ass and squeezed a cheek which made Regina moan lowly. The other guards slowly came to them and Regina broke apart from Leonard. Looking rather shocked and was ready to just dash out of the room when suddenly two hands gripped her hips while two other slowly undid her corset.

"Stop.",she whispered breathless and directly the hands were gone. "We... we are sorry, your majesty... we thought... after you kissed back... you know..." Regina nodded. "I want to. Just not here.",Regina said and turned back to the door and walked out. The other followed her quickly and her eyes glinted delighted when they saw how Regina let her dress down.

"God. I never thought that underneath these dresses would be such a hot body.",the first man said and they heard Regina's chuckle. Leonardo walked to her and pulled her flush against him once again. This time he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He moaned and walked over to the bed. They laid down so that Regina was on top. The other quickly came to them and started to undress and touch her. She was a bit nervous about exposing herself to the men but was quickly calmed when she heard their needing moans.

She grinded against Leonard and then just felt how she was flopped on her back. A tongue snuck it's way to her pussy and she moaned. "God..." She opened her eyes and let her hands grip the two cocks of the guards on her left and right. She started pumping them before she pulled both closer and took them in her mouth. Both men gasped when they felt their cocks rubbing against each other IN the Queen's mouth. "Oh good god... your majesty... you are so good.",one of the men moaned and thrusted into her mouth.

She saw the last two standing next to the bed, pumping their own cocks while watching her. Regina pushed the cocks out of her mouth and mentioned to the last guards to come to her. They happily obeyed and thrusted in her warm soft hands. She licked the tips and tasted their pre-cum. Leonardo still was licking her pussy when she brought both guards accidentally over the edge and swallowed their cum. She dismissed them and they seemed rather disappointed with themselves. She sat up and pulled Leonardo upwards. They kissed and she tasted her juices on his lips.

"You taste so good. I bet the king is a very hungry man with this sweet nectar in his reach.",he said and she shook her head. "It's more an in-cum-out thing for him.",she answered and arched into his body. She flopped Leonardo back on his back and straddled him. She positioned his cock against her entrance and pushed down. Both moaned and moved. She got pressed down on Leonard's chest and felt a tongue licking her asshole. She groaned and then yelped when two fingers got pushed in her. "It's alright.",the guard whispered in her ear. He knew that the king often raped her through her ass. "I'm preparing you. It will hurt but not for long." He felt her relax again and slowly stretched her.

Then he positioned his cock at her entrance and pushed in. She whimpered and then the pain faded. He carefully thrusted into her and she moaned quietly. The last guard climbed on the bed and straddled Leonard's head. Regina directly took his cock in her mouth and stimulated him with. She loved the strokes from them and the carefulness of their thrusts. It was completely different to the king's sex. She felt a funny feeling in her stomach and her moans got louder until she screamed in pure ecstasy.

She had her first climax and brought the other three with her over the edge. They all spilled their seeds in her body and then retreated from her. They laid next to her down on the bed and caressed her naked body. "That was... incredible.",she mumbled and the others chuckled. "Yes, it was. Especially you.",Leonardo said and she looked up to him. She blushed and pulled his lips down to her and kissed him hard.


End file.
